


Round 0= Gotta Start Somewhere

by 13Shadowpixies



Series: Gamergirl-sayz-hi [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Shadowpixies/pseuds/13Shadowpixies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two telepathic girls waking up in the dark of space. So far away that the closest suns' light won't reach them for quit a while. With a world literally growing beneath their feet, what's a girl to do? </p>
<p>Learning what they can do, traveling the multi-verse, and shenanigans are what await them in this thrilling tale of two girls that are easily confused for deities everywhere they go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weight of the Universe, Feels Lighter Than It Used To

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY Putting 'Gamergirl' back on the map. As the title says, this takes place before the dust settles, literally. 
> 
> How is it that the Origin stories are the ones that are the hardest to write? 
> 
> This chapter was inspired by a drawing that inspired my creation of the Boss Lady. It was one of those 'What would my lil' sis look like a a grown up?' type doodles. Don't ask what it looks like, I gave it to my big sis and it went missing a few years back. I could try and draw it again, but it wouldn't be the same. At the bottom I'll describe it.

In an unknown location on a world no one remembers anymore…

 

There's an ocean that leads to an abandoned collection of waterfalls. These waterfalls are not your typical falls. Each drop off is on a selection of rocks that have a natural electromagnetism to them that allows them to hover in the air. It didn't used to be like that, but that is another story.

 

These flying falls are now over grown with large patches of flowers that came from numerous worlds from days of old. The trees themselves are from a crystal grown in a lab that became bioluminescent as the sun fell. Leaves catching the sunlight to light them in the dark. At the bottom of the falls in a large secluded beach, remnants of Crystalis flowers are seen turning between lilies to Butterflies before turning back into flowers. Their glow reminiscent to candlelight.

 

Off in the distance, you could see ruins of a few building that patches of a shattered force field have protected pieces of buildings from the passage of time. Broken parts from various inventions, vehicles and old androids, once called friends, are seen every which way.

 

This area holds many stories. Several, I myself caused. Others, I merely witnessed. Everything that happened here…

 

I am a grown woman now, almost middle aged. My once dark-brown hair is starting to turn grey, left down. My old clothes that could be recognized across the cosmos, have finally been tucked away, collecting dust. Just like everything else here. I am now wearing a short-sleeved, green blouse; V-necked, loose and flowing, ribbon below the breast that I have tied in a bow in the back. My dark pants, replaced with jeans and my boots left on the shore.

 

I am walking on the water now, I have enough telepathy for this at least. The breeze is warm and nice. The ocean mist and the sound of the waves is relaxing. I am… finally at ease. The weight of the universe no longer on my shoulders any more. And it feels…

 

Amazing.

 

The sun is setting, the *giggle* 'giant fluffy clouds' are a sight to behold. As usual. I cant help the small smile tugging at my old lips. I swear that girl can never remember their scientific name: Cumulus and the giant Cumulonimbus with hints of cirrus.

 

…Ok, so their mouthfuls and practically tongue-twisters. Whatever.

 

In the dark patches of the sky, the stars are starting to show. There is so many now. I remember back where were none at all. Has it really been that long now?

 

A gentle fluttering sound from behind catches my attention. One of the Crystalis Butterflies.

 

I smile and hold out my hand and extend my pointer finger. I remember way back when, they avoided me. So it surprised me, when this one is clearly fluttering in my direction. It landed on my finger and I was too scared to move in fear it would fly away again. It was… beautiful. I've never seen one up close before! It stayed on my finger for a little while before fluttering away again.

 

I felt a tear fall down my face. A name falling from my lips.


	2. Waking Up to Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When this world was first made, it wasn't over the course of millions of years like everywhere else. Nope. It was made in a few minutes." -Boss Lady.

 

 

Weightlessness.

 

Hovering the darkness on the outer reaches of the known Universe. It's so dark, even the closest sun is still too far away for it's light to reach here.

 

It is here that we find two earthlings. One, a little girl with long dark-brown hair and pale skin. The other, a teenage girl with brown hair and tanned skin. There is a small blue device strapped around this one's wrist

 

Both are wearing nothing but the bandages wrapped around their chest and hips to resemble shorts.

 

Both are unconscious and just floating there in the dark. Debris from old comets are faintly seen next to them. A chunk of ice wakes the little girl. Her eyes flutter open to show hazel in color.

 

She feels nothing, for she doesn't know how. She draws a blank as to where she is or how she got there. She follows the ice with her gaze for want of something to do. Then she sees the teen. Her eyes widen. In the back of her mind, she knows her, but still can't remember anything.

 

She finds it hard to maneuver but finds purchase on a chunk of rock and kicks off it and almost misses her. Catching the end of her hair at the last second. The tugging wakes the teen groggily revealing blue-green eyes.

 

She yelps in surprise and hisses in pain. The little girl tries to apologize, but no sound comes out.

 

The teen winces and rubs her head while looking around and sees what happened. She moves her lips, but no sound came either. She tilts her head in confusion.

 

A light appears behind the little girl and the teen points to it.

 

To them, it looked like two little white dots in the distance. To us, they look like just regular stars whose light is just starting to show here.

 

As they stare at it, the little girl is starting to get uncomfortable with no solid ground. The teen stares at her in sympathy and looks around. She sees a chunk of rock floating nearby heading her way. As she makes a grab for it, the moment it touches her hand, it flies down to her foot and grows.

 

The rock practically explodes like a shockwave beneath their feet. It is expanding at a rapid pace in all directions to resemble a barren wasteland. Below them, where the rock hasn’t formed all the way yet, they see what looks like magma forming a ball quite a distance below them as the rock fills the space completely.

 

Then it sunk in: An entire planet is literally forming at their feet. Both girls stared completely dumbstruck at this. They even had to cover their ears. Hey, rock formation at a massive scale IS pretty loud!

 

It took a few minutes for it to stop.

 

And when it did, they just stood there and took it all in. And it was sort-of anticlimactic.

 

To us, it would resemble a completely flat terrain, no mountains or even potholes.  No plants, trees or animals. Not even a sky. The only light came from those two 'stars' off in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: all the buildings, landmarks, vehicles...
> 
> They aren't here yet. All these girls know so far is the rocks from a comet and the faint light from the two stars. So of course their new world is dull and lifeless (a far-cry from what is seen in the previous chapter), they don't know anything else yet. Not even how to talk. 
> 
> Next chapter will be a day or two, have to figure out how they meet new people, etc. Shouldn't take long. If they can make a planet form at their feet, anything is possible! Any suggestions?
> 
> Hint: The first people they meet is Sora and Riku on their Island. Oh, the possibilities!


	3. A long day full of Stars in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 
> 
> New places, people and the name game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a lot harder than I thought to go from not knowing how to talk to barely recognizable broken sentences.
> 
> I'm having their personalities all over the place because they don't have a clue yet (obviously, lol) So they could be calm one moment, excited etc, the next.
> 
> You have been warned.
> 
> If any of you are taking psychology classes, I need help with these two. They have no memory, yet have incredible telepathic abilities. I need to know If I'm going too fast with character development or too slow. A Beta is welcome as well.

**Teen P.O.V.**

 

I've been standing here for the last few minutes just looking around, taking in her surroundings; the little girl is walking around. As I watch her, I notice how the dirt from the rocks traveled almost to her knees and the bandages are falling loose a little. I fixed them twice already with my own in a similar state.

 

I look around again, for what feels like the hundredth time.

 

There is nothing here. No buildings, people, plants, animals, or even a sky. Just a never ending flat rock surface. I look up again into space at the two lights in the sky.

 

_Is there anyone else out there?_

 

The area begins to morph rapidly as the little girl runs toward me in a panic. This black nothingness swirls around us until our surroundings change completely.

 

~/~

 

 **Dimension:** Unknown

 **World** : Unknown

 **Location** : Unknown

 

There is a small island off the coast of the mainland. On this island, children come to play. The sand is white, water is clear with plenty of fish and the sound of two men dueling could be heard echoing all around.

 

These two have been home from their journey for many years now. They have seen many worlds, met many new faces, saved many lives and reunited loved ones.

 

"Stop going easy on me!" The younger man groaned mid-block. He appeared in his mid 20's with short, spiky brown hair, blue eyes and the start of a sunburn. For their sparring match, he's wearing his black and red baggy pants and a blue and red muscle shirt alongside his trademark crown necklace.

 

The elder merely chuckled. He was a year or so older, had long silver hair, cerulean blue eyes and also about to get a sunburn. He wore jeans and a black and yellow top with his jacket next to the waterfall.

 

With rapid wings and a well placed strike, the youngers' weapon went flying across the sand. The elder placed his weapon at the others' throat with a smirk. The later grumbled and admitted defeat.

 

Something in the distance catches the other's eye.

 

"Sora! Look, over there!"

 

"What is it Riku?"

 

Both look in the distance to see two somethings fall fro the sky. "Do you think they're people?" Sora asks.

 

"Only one way to find out!" Riku runs to the water and swims toward them, Sora quickly follows.

 

~/~

 

The two girls wake up below the water confused. Once again, they're floating, but not in the place they were before.

 

Sora and Riku dive down to them before they stop. Why? Because they can suddenly breathe under water. Also, the water turns crystal clear as if they were either in Atlantica or wearing goggles.

 

Sora spots the two girls further down, just as confused as them. They swim down, and tries to grab the nearest girl. Sora grabs the teen, Riku, the younger. The teen looks at Sora as if recognizing him from somewhere, then shakes her head and points to the surface. He nods and swims them to the surface. Sora couldn't help watching her look around in awe. Although, he _was_ curious about the blue device strapped to her wrist.

 

All four swim to the surface and the girls looked around excitedly at everything around them. The teen points at every little thing as Sora carries her back to Shore. The little girl clings to Riku confused and scared, but the teens smile is contagious as she slowly loosens up the closer to shore they get.

 

During their underwater adventure, Selfie and Kairi were rounding the corner from the shack talking excitedly to each other. Selfie has her usual brown hair in that updo she favors, had her favorite orange sundress on and her boyfriends cowboy hat she swiped that morning, and brown boots.

 

Kairi kept her hair shoulder length. She decided on a purple skort reminiscent to her old one, but longer 'skirt'. A white tank top and a black and purple sleeveless vest with a black hood. She also had her black and yellow bracelet and band on both wrists and her favorite pearl necklace with matching earrings.

 

Then the group caught their attention.

 

"Are you guys ok?" Selfie rushing over.

 

"Who are they?" Kairi asked, knowing full well the girls weren't from the island.

 

"We don't know. They just fell from the sky like we did." Riku offered while catching his breath.

 

The two girls were in mystified by their surroundings. The little girl was stumped by the sand beneath her feet as if not knowing what it was. While the Teen was staring at the view. Hand before her eyes to shield from the suns glare. But she was calm. She closed her eyes and felt the gentle wind, the waves at her feet. The little girl looked up and the sight of the teen like that struck something familiar, but couldn't quite place.

 

Kairi was loath to interrupt, but they needed answers. "Excuse me."" She tried gently.

 

The teen opened her eyes and slowly looked at them.

 

"May I ask who you are?"

 

The Teen blinked. She opened her mouth, but no sound. She blinked again. "W-who?" The little girl gasped and pointed at her. "Who you are?" She eventually finished while pointing to her self.

 

"I guess it's safe to assume they either forgot how to talk or this is the first time they ever spoke." Selfie crossed her arms in amusement. The teen pointed at Selfie and held up two fingers in excitement. Selfie stared in shock. "You mean.. That WAS the first time you ever spoke?"

 

The teen nodded vigorously. "And yet, you can understand what I'm saying?" She finished slowly. The teen shrugged.

 

"Well, we can work with that." Sora crossed his arms in thought. "Even though they don't know how to talk yet, they clearly understand what we're saying. Once we teach them how to talk or even ask the right questions, we'll eventually figure out what's going on."

 

The little girl nodded, the teen grinned excitedly.

 

"But first, we need to get them some clothes…" Selfie spoke wryly.

 

Riku face palmed at  the obvious. After all, that little dive meant that their bandages were BARELY covering them. He walked away to grab his jacket and took off his shirt. He put the shirt over the little girl and the coat over the teen and zipped it. Kairi and Selfie knelt before the two and adjusted the bandages around their waists (even though the girl was too small for the shirt and it was like a dress.

 

"They can go to our place, right Sora?" Kairi volunteered. Sora grabbed her hand and helped her back up. "We look around the same size. And some of my old clothes might fit her too."

 

Sora looked between the two. "That’s true, you do look the same size. I don't see why not.

 

The teen went back to staring at the view.

 

~/~

 

They doubled up on the boats: Sora and Kairi, Riku and the teen, Selfie and the girl.

 

The sun was just touching the water and it looked like it was going to rain soon, judging by the clouds in the distance. As Riku paddled, he noticed how calm the teen was. She even tried to keep the boat balanced as she tried to lean over the water to watch the waves. Then she looked up and startled. She whipped around frantically and spotted the girl.

 

"Is something wrong?" He stopped rowing to look around, spotting nothing.

 

She blinked and shook her head. Then tried to yell to Selfie's boat with the girl. No sound. She tried waving, neither noticed. The teen huffed. Sora stopped rowing (his boat was farther back a little.)

 

"Selfie!" He cupped his hands to get said woman's' attention. "I think she's trying to get her attention." Pointing to the girl once Selfie looked his way. She stopped rowing and tried to get the girls attention since she had her hands in the water on the other side, liking the way her hands left small waves as the boat went across the water.

 

The girl looked at Selfie, who pointed to the teen. Relief flowed through the teen as she pointed to the sky.

 

Everyone looked up, but didn't see anything of concern. But the teen pointed high up where the sky grew darker and a few stars gradually started to appear.

 

"Is she pointing at the stars?" Kairi asked softly. The teen whipped around to face them and pointed at Kairi with a smile. "You can hear me all the way over there?" She nodded… as well as the little girl. "Oh… um, were you pointing to the stars?"

 

The teen dropped her hand in thought and tried mouthing the word. She then looked back up and saw there was a lot more than two now.

 

"Stars." She whispered. The little girl snapped to attention and pointed to the teen.

 

"Star!"

 

"Star?" The teen pointed to herself confused, then pointed to the actual stars. "Stars."

 

The little girl shook her head. "No!" Pointing to teen. "Name, Star!"

 

Riku, watching the exchange connected the dots. "I think she's trying to tell you that your name _is_ Star."

 

'Star' looked at him in awe, then back to little girl and pointed. "Name?"

 

The girl sagged sadly and shook her head. The newly dubbed Star, crossed her arms then looked deep in thought.

 

"Can I give name?" She asked hopeful. The little girl looked up, wide eyed. A smile slowly formed and she nodded.

 

Star seemed to already have an idea and pointed back to the sky and sea, and waved her hand in the general area. Kairi and Selfie quickly caught on. The trio continued to row back to shore as the name game continued.

 

"Clouds?" Kairi

 

"Ocean… waves… ripples…" Selfie.

 

"Stars- no, that's your name. Sky-?"

 

Star whipped to Kairi and grinned.

 

"Sky?"

 

Star went back in thought and waved her hand in a so-so manner.

 

"Let me guess, 'Sky' sounds too short, but you don't know enough words for the rest?" Selfie teased. Star looked embarrassed, but faced the girl.

 

"Sky?" She asked shyly.

 

"Sky… I like!"

 

Finally reaching the shore, Sora grinned. He hopped out and helped out Kairi. "Well now we can properly introduce ourselves!" He let go of Kairi as she was safely back on the docks, and walked over and held out his hand. "I'm Sora. This is Kairi," She waved. "Riku,"

 

"Hey there." He helped her steady as she got out and stood on the dock beside him.

 

"And Selfie."

 

"Nice to meet you." As she helped Sky out of the boat.

 

"Sky!" Holding her hand out as Selfie shook it with a smile.

 

"Star." She grinned as she held out her hand and Riku shook it with a matching grin. She looked over to Sora and Kairi and repeated the greeting.

 

~/~

 

They eventually made it to Sora and Kairi's house. They had to stop several times because the duo wanted to look at every little thing along the way and told said the names of anything the duo pointed at. The group grew concerned over this.

 

"I'm starting to wonder if it's more than just talking they forgot." Selfie stated sadly. They agreed.

 

"Star seems to really like the views huh?" Kairi mentioned as Star, yet again, stared at the view almost walking backwards at this point. A butterfly overhead caught the little girls attention.

 

~/~

 

Sora and Riku were ushered downstairs while Selfie and Kairi brought the girls upstairs. Sora figured they might as well cook dinner for everyone. Riku reluctantly volunteered for want of something to.

 

Upstairs, tub was full and the two girls were stripped of their dirty bandages, which were promptly trashed by Selfie in disgust. Kairi washed Star while Selfie washed Sky.  Selfie warned them to cover their eyes or the shampoo would sting. Both closed their eyes rather comically. Kairi giggled a little.

 

In short, it took until the water was long since cold to get them clean. But, it also helped, that the duo learned fast and tried cleaning themselves. Or they just remembered how? It's still up to debate.

 

By the time the girls were wrapped in towels in the bedroom, Sora yelled up that dinner was ready in about 10 minutes.

 

As Kairi went into the hall to reply, Star spotted the tall mirror leaning against the wall. Selfie followed her gaze and smiled. Sky walked over to it curiously.

 

"It's called a mirror."

 

"Mi…roar?" The little girl this time. Selfie shook her head.

 

"Mih-" Selfie pronounced slowly.

 

"Mih" Both girls catching on.

 

"-Rer" Selfie finished.

 

"Rer!"

 

Selfie grinned.

 

"Mirror!" Star.

 

"Mirror." Sky.

 

"That's perfect! Yes, mirror. What it does is show our reflection to show what we look like. See?"

 

Kairi walked back into the room to watch Selfies lesson. "She's right. That's you and that is your friend here." Both women stepped to the side so the girls can see themselves fully.

 

Selfie and Kairi noticed: because of the bath, Star's brown hair went to her upper back. Her skin was still a little flushed and what looked like a birthmark on her right leg. She looks to be a little taller than Kairi. Her eyes are a teal color.

 

Sky has the same length of a dark brown hair that almost looks black. She also has a birthmark on her arm. Her eyes are hazel, a mix of brown and yellow. Are those freckles?

 

But both of their skin are incredibly pale, like they've never seen sunlight. Just what happened to these girls?

 

For clothes, they unearthed a few tank-tops and skorts for the girl and some dresses, blouses, pants and skirts for the teen. There was also some clean bras and underwear they hand no choice but give them until they get their own.

 

Sky went for a black tank-top with a purple flower design on it and a purple skort.

 

Star found Kairi's old pink, zipper dress. She stared at it because if the color. Star liked the dress, but the color irked her for some reason. She wondered what it would look like in a different color. Like the 'sky' as Kairi called it earlier.

 

"How'd you do that?" Selfie spoke from next to her. Star startled a moment, then looked back at the dress. It changed to blue!

 

"How…?" She whispered in shock. Sky had a 'thinking face' look which caught Kairi's attention. She looked down at herself as she debated something. Her skirt changed to yellow, then back to purple. She smiled.

 

Kairi stared.

 

Star, however, grinned. She put the dress down after changing it back, then went for the black pants and put those on. Then she went for a sleeveless red blouse, changed it to teal and put them on. 

 

Kairi shook her head amused and stood beside Selfie.

 

Star went back to the mirror, spun around then looked satisfied. Sky merely rolled her eyes, even though she did the same thing earlier…

 

Next was hair. Selfie went to brush Skys' while Kairi took Star. They sat before a short dresser with a mirror on top. Sky winced at a knot, but snickered at Star who had more knots…

 

Star decided to dig through Kairi's hair stuff that was within reach on the dresser and found some hair elastics.

 

"Want me to put it up?" Kairi leaned over and asked.

 

Riku yelled up that everything was set. Star shrugged in apology and grabbed the device and put it back on her wrist, then headed back down stairs waving at them to follow.

 

Downstairs, dinner was set up in the dining room: A salad, spaghetti and meat sauce. The girls drooled at the sight as if recognizing it somehow.

 

"Huh, I think they know these dishes. Good thinking Riku." Sora grinned at his friend. Riku merely shrugged with a grin.

 

At first, dinner was also a learning experience. They had to reteach how to use utensils and how to drink from a cup. It only took one try for each, like usual they noticed.

 

"So, it looks like it only takes you one try to relearn something?" Selfie smiled. The duo shrugged. The teen looked deep in thought for a moment then looked up at them.

 

"Thank… You. F- for hel…helping us." She tried.

 

Kairi smiled. "You're welcome. Do you remember anything? From before we found you?" The two looked up and nodded.

 

"A big black place! Then-" The little girl waved her arms out mimicking an explosion if they had to guess by the way she spread her arms out.

 

"Okaaay." Selfie whispered warily.

 

As she spoke, something happened: The entire wall suddenly turned black. Then fades to the space scene from just hours before. Star sat with her eyes closed. The whole planet formed as well.

 

"You do?" The little girl asked while pointing to the wall in surprise. They shook their heads numbly as Star blinked and shook her head as the scene behind her vanished.

 

"Is that what happened?" Riku spoke calmly. He didn't want to startle these obviously powerful telepaths. Was it Star remembering? But how could her memories just appear like that?

 

The teen looked at them confused while the Sky nodded.

 

"I wanna try!" Sky closed her eyes and the wall changed back.

 

"Try?" Star looked at her confused then startled at the wall behind her.

 

In much the same way, but also including the comets and the two stars.

 

"Is that where you're from?" Kairi encouraged.

 

Star nodded slowly, still staring at the wall. Sky tried peeking and the wall stayed. She happily got out of the chair and the duo kept waving and pointing and spoke broken sentences until it was exactly like it was before. The whole memory even played out, up until they fell from the sky.

 

"And you have no idea how you got there or even here?" Selfie questioned sadly. Both girls shook their head and went back to their food.

 

Kairi then looked at Star. "Is that why would were pointing to the stars earlier? Because of the two where you're from?"

 

Star swallowed her bite, then nodded.

 

"But why was there only two stars?" Riku asked.

 

"I don't know…" Sora trailed off.

 

~/~

 

Later that night, Selfie went home with the promise of bringing some clothes for them in the afternoon and a few other things. Riku volunteered to stay to help out since Sora had to go to work in the morning. Kairi looked grateful and Sora was relieved at the thoughtful idea.

 

As Sora and Kairi went upstairs to bed, Star, Sky and Riku stayed downstairs on couch and floor. Star claimed 'dibs' on the couch. By dibs, he means that she jumped on the couch and stretched out until she covered it while Sky huffed and unsuccessfully tried to wrestle her for it. Riku just kept laughing at Stars smug expression. Sky grumbled as she the quickly snatched the quilt before Star noticed it and then another match began. Although Sky won that match as Star glared this time.

 

Star won the couch, but Sky won the comfy blanket.

 

The other blanket remaining was a knitted one and a lighter blanket. Sky volunteered to share the quilt while Star had the small blanket and the itchy knitted one.

 

Riku acknowledged that it was going to be a bit until they went to bed, the duo are too wound up. Sky sat on the quilt next to him, and looked like she was daydreaming.

 

And then a butterfly appeared out of nowhere a foot from her face. He startled a little at that, but silently watched.

 

She didn't even twitch, just slowly held up her hand and the butterfly landed without any prompting. "How'd you do that?" He asked softly.

 

"Do what?" She looked at him. The butterfly disappeared. She looked back and blinked.

 

"The butterfly. How did you get it to appear and land on your hand?" He asked softly.

 

She narrowed her eyes, closed them then shook her head. "Don't know. Butterfly was pretty, wanted to see it again."

 

"You were daydreaming?"

 

She tilted her head confused. Before he could reply, Star moved to the patio doors to the porch. She opened the screen doors, then sat on a chair. "I'll tell you after. Stay here." He stood up with a grunt then followed.

 

He shut the door behind him and sat down next to her, leaning back on his hands. "You really like the view huh?"

 

"Hm." She nodded. The rain stopped a half hour ago and left a sort of mist behind. She pulled her legs up and hugged her knees, hair falling around her face.

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

 

"Only two stars there. Here… many." She whispered.

 

"I saw, not much else either." She huffed with a smile. "Can't blame you for liking it her if you had to compare." She smiled.

 

More silence.

 

"Do I know you. Do you know me?" She peeked at him from behind her bangs.

 

"Hm?"

 

"You and them familiar. See somewhere before?" She looked at him completely. He looked at her this time.

 

"No… can't say I recognize you. Sorry."

 

"Oh… but why then?" She whispered.

 

But Riku made a mental not to tell Sora later. With all the worlds they traveled too, they could've passed each other and not notice. But at the same time, they only remember that empty and barren place. It doesn't sound familiar at all.

 

After a while, Riku looked up and saw that she fell asleep. Looking back, he sees Sky already snuggled in.

 

He sighed and stood up. After stretching out the kinks, he walked over and picked up Star. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled in. He chuckled and wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her back to the couch, almost tripping over the blanket on the floor. He gently set her down.

 

Star then grabbed the pillow and held it close and pulled her legs closer in a fetal position. Riku could only watch silently, and then straightened out the blankets and tucked her in. The smaller, less itchy first then the knitted one. After a moment, he went back to the floor and tried to gently tug some of the quilt free from the blanket hog. He rolled his eyes and tugged some free and lied down.

 

Just as he was getting comfy, he felt something against his back. He looked over drowsily to see that Sky fisted some of his shirt and curled up next to him. He sighed, turned over and wrapped her in his arms. He finally went to sleep a few minutes later.

 

~/~

 

 **Dimension:** Kingdom Hearts

 **World:** Destiny Islands

 **Location:** Mainland

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read Gamergirl:Unedited, then some of the quirks and abilities by these girls should make sense.
> 
> I'm not sure if it's clear, but Sora and Kairi are recently married. (More details next chapter) 
> 
> Tomorrow, they go back to that empty world.


	4. "I Won't Remember..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...making you real."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed, message from the stars hidden in the camera. Short and sweet with new abilities. Next chapter starts training and experimentation.

_**"... Making you real."** _

 

* * *

 

The next morning, they woke to Star in the kitchen.

 

Sora blinked from the stairs, watching quietly as she just stood there staring at the kettle on the stove and a pan next to it. Sizzling could be heard, and a smell (eggs?).

 

She shook her head and the pan went back to how it was in a blink.

 

Star turned and sat down on a chair, fingers laced and face buried in them. Hesitantly, he made himself known. Yawning loudly and stretching, he walked in.

 

"Morning."

 

She smiled a little.

 

"Would you like some coffee? I'm thinking of doing eggs for breakfast. Want some?"

 

She blinked confused. Sora smiled a little.

 

Turning to the counter, he filled the kettle with water and went to grab what he needed to make eggs and toast. Curiosity getting the better of her and she stood up and went next to him.

 

This is what Kairi, Riku and Sky eventually walked in on as they came down: Sora teaching Star how to cook breakfast. Kairi set the table as Riku grabbed the OJ and coffee for every one. He kept Stars' black because he wasn't sure how she liked it.

 

Grinning proudly, she handed Sky her first batch of (slightly burnt and overly brown- yet still edible) sunny side eggs. Sky twitched as Star kept her eyes closed as she grinned.

 

Quickly, Sky smiled as Star opened her eyes again and took a bite. Sky gave a thoughtful look and gave her a so-so gesture with her hand.

 

Star blinked, shoulders sagging a little, before going back to the stove. Sky just stared before finishing her eggs. A few minutes later, with the next batch (better cooked, less burnt and runny yoke inside), Sky already left to sit outside.

 

Plate in hand, Star quietly sat down and nibbled her eggs. Stabbing the egg, the yellow yoke oozed out. She stared at the toast before dipping it and eating it, using her fork to make smaller bites. Her coffee went cold.

 

The trio watched sadly as the whole thing happened. Kairi grabbed her plate and oj and went outside to join Sky.

 

Sora watched as the Kairi spoke softly to an increasingly confused Sky.

 

"Why don't we go into town today. We have to do errands anyway, so we can use that to help them relearn or remember things to help them." Riku volunteered, changing the subject. Star perked up a little.

 

"I have to go to work, but I'll catch up later." Sora said between bites. Star stared at him. Seeing the question, "I'm am explorer. About a decade back, everyone thought it was just our small Island and Mainland where the town is. Then, me and Riku saved up for a boat to see if that was true or not. We found several islands within a 100 mile radius. We're being paid to map out the area and set up trade. Well... actually, me and Riku explore, Kairi is the one setting up relations with the other towns."

 

Star stared in awe.

 

Sora smiled and Riku grinned.

 

"Can... I come?" She spoke softly.

 

Sora looked in deep in thought.

 

"How about next time, today is just you delivering something to the next town. We need to focus un getting you two up to speed again." Kairi wandered back in with Sky, whom stayed by the doorframe to the kitchen.

 

Star deflated, but nodded. "Makes sense..."

 

"Cheer up, next trip is exploratory! You can tag along on that one. " Sora grinned. Both girls gasped and smiled.  Riku and Kairi nodding in agreement. "Alright, I better get going, I should be back a little before it gets dark ok?" He told the girls until they were taught how to tell time. They nodded.

 

Later on, Sora waved goodbye to Selfie as she carried a few boxes into the house.

 

"Alright! These are what we could spare on short notice. Have at it!" Selfie grinned as the duo dug through the box excitedly.

 

Kairi noticed a pattern to the girls choices:

 

Star tended to go towards brown, blue and teal. Any jeans, khakis or shorts, and tops with a certain style to them. She likes long sleeves, short or tanktops. Kairi noticed she tossed aside another garment with pink on it. Curious, Kairi made a note to ask about that later.

 

Sky liked the blouses, skirts and jeans. Sky was a little more elegant towards Star's comfortable or simple. Sky gladly took the pink garments Star tossed.

 

Sky liked pink,  yellow and purple while Star liked brown, white or blue/teal colors. Both liked black or dark colors.

 

Sky found a brown dress, with spaghetti straps and was ruffled below the breast in three layers, and a black and white checkered thin blazer that was a little big on her.

 

Star found a pair of green khakis and a blue long sleeve shirt (sleeves a little short above the wrists) with a dark blue butterfly design below the neck.

 

Grinning, Star became thoughtful before grabbing Kairi's hand and going upstairs. The other girls followed while Riku went across the street to his house to get ready for the day.

 

Apparently Star wanted her hair up in a ponytail. Sky looked curiously at a straightener and Selfie grinned. The girls spent about a half hour playing with their hair.

 

~/~

 

Around lunch, they eventually left the house to get to town.

 

Remembering that Star liked the scenery, Riku insisted on taking the longer scenic route. Sky was mostly quiet, but calm with a small smile, but Star was energetic and pulled Riku along trying to figure out what everything is called.

 

Selfie and Kairi hung back a bit when another skill of the two girls showed up. They were in one of the small patches of jungle around town when Star stood in the middle of a clearing between the trees and looked up. The sunlight got brighter, but not blinding, warmer and more golden with the rays between the trees more pronounced.

 

Star blinked and the sunlight was back to normal. She looked around, found a tree and cheerfully started climbing the branches.

 

Sky got jealous and ran to the tree, only to see the branch was too high.

 

She grew frustrated when she jumped and couldn't reach it.

 

And then she was gone.

 

"Sky?!" Kairi panicked. A shout from above, had them look up to see a panicked Sky and an awestruck Star high up in the tree. Star grinned, slowly (after calming down) Sky grinned too.

 

Then Star vanished.

 

Only to appear next to Selfie, who jumped.

 

"Sorry!" Star apologized. "Didn't mean to scare."

 

Selfie calmed before smiling.

 

"That is a neat trick. Riku, what was it called again?"

 

Riku crossed his arms with a smile. "Teleportation or teleporting. Sometimes I hear its called Warp or Warping."

 

"Really?" He didn't even twitch when Sky's voice sounded from next to him.

 

"Looks like you're going to have to watch me and Sora spar sometime. You might have, or at least can copy, some of the abilities that we can do."

 

Kairi mentally face palmed. How did this idea not occur to her, what with these two being from other worlds? Its not that much of a stretch that they can do these abilities and spells.

 

~/~

 

After a quick lunch in town, the two girls actually recognizing (if not the dishes) the ingredients used in them.

 

Sky wasn't all that picky, but Star looked sick a dish Selfie got covered in cheese. Sky snickered but Star looked confused. When asked, Sky didn't know why she laughed.  Kairi theorized that it was perhaps a recurring thing before they lost their memories. Star looked thoughtful before scraping at the cheese and peeling it off and dumping it on Sky's plate. Sky closed her eyes and went quiet as vague recognition hit her while looking at the mess on her plate.

 

The trio wondered if maybe Star was lactose intolerant or something, but that thought vanished when she drank her chocolate milk and nothing happened. Maybe she just doesn't like cheese...?

 

They passed by an art store and that when things got interesting again.

 

Both girls stopped walking as they passed the door and stared. Star eventually wandered in soon followed by the others. The shop keeper cheerfully greeted them, only to falter when the two girls ignored them as if in a trance. Riku walked up to him to explain.

 

"Don't mind them. We found them yesterday almost drowned in the ocean near the Island. Neither of them remember anything. "

 

"Oh?" The two girl looked around with wide eyes at random intervals before picking up random supplies and staring at them. "Perhaps they were once artists, judging from their reactions."

 

"Maybe." Kairi spoke up.

 

"That would explain that device in her hand." The owner explained, pointing to the blue device in Stars hand.

 

"You know what it is?" Selfie asked in awe.

 

"Of course, it's a start up camera used to get children used to them, for beginners. I gave my young daughter one last year and she loves it. It takes both pictures and videos, as well as music and records sound. The memory card inside can also be used to store files from a computer." He explained as the group soaked up that new information.

 

"Do you think you can get it to work, perhaps it van give us some clues about them!" Kairi asked pleadingly. The shop keeper chuckled and gestured to the computer at the end of the counter.

 

"I'll set up my computer, why don't you bring them over and we'll take a look, shall we?"

 

"Thank you!" Riku spoke relieved as the Shop keeper went to the computer and typed away.

 

Selfie found Sky holding a pair of large sketchbooks in her arms staring at the colored pencils. Kairi found Star in the scrapbook section holding a scrapbook with protected pages and looking at a photo album.

 

Kairi stood there, the thought of the photos that could be on that camera making her smile. It seems that Star was unconsciously thinking about it too. Grabbing the blue photo album Star was staring at, Kairi gently grabbed her arm and lead her back to the counter.

 

"You know that strange device you have?" Kairi asked gently. Star nodded and held up the camera dangling on the wrist strap. "This nice shopkeeper says he has a way to see what's on it. Maybe it can give us a clue to who you are?" Both girls perked up at that and then excited ran to stand beside the chuckling owner.

 

"Now, let's see..." As he set it up, he explained to them how to do so. As the waited a moment for the icon to appear in the file window, the group became curious and excited. Finally, it appeared and he clicked on it.

 

There were:

 

 5 Songs (None labeled and went by number)

 

1 Videos

 

2 Pictures

 

0 Audio Files

 

Other files were:

 

Fanfiction

-Gamergirl

\---8 Chapters

-Story Plots and Random Info

\---Boss Lady (Sora Skyburn)

\---Star (Jacquina Noelson)

\---Johnny

\---Shinra

\---Landscapes

\---Staff

(The list continued in this fashion)

 

"Let's try the video first" Riku spoke after a moment of quiet.

 

"Good idea, young man." The owner clicked on the video and took a moment to convert the file so his video player can play it.

 

~/~

 

_**Star appeared on the video. She had her hair up in a ponytail with her long bangs pulled behind her ear and twirled down her chest. She wore a grey hoody, the video showing her shoulders up.** _

_**"If you are watching this, it's about time! You're probably confused as to why you woke up in that strange place with no memory, and most likely already warped to a few worlds before turning this on. That's ok! It's totally expected. That's why I made this video, to explain what's going on. Let me start by telling you about yourself. You are me. And my name is going to be a secret for a while. So I had my name changed to Jacquina Noelson. It's basically a mashup of our actual name. We also have a nickname, 'Star'."** _

_**"We have that nickname because of our love of Astronomy, other worlds and so on. As for the girl you woke up beside, she based off of our little sister. Her name is also changed to Sora Skyburn. Her nickname is 'Boss Lady'. She is 10 years old and you are 16."** _

 

**_"I am sorry, I am not going to tell you more about yourselves than that. But... let me tell you why you guys are in this situation.  Due to extraordinary circumstances, I have been given the opportunity to take two of my fictional characters and make them real. Yes, you two. You were based off of myself, and lil' Sora was based off of my little sister. Remember, I said_ ** **fictional characters** **_. In any story I write, the two of you have incredibly telepathic abilities and a way to create your own world.  You both were given the exact same abilities. What you can do is this: whatever you daydream, happens. By that I mean, you can manipulate the elements, create buildings or objects out of nothing, bring people back from the dead as if they never died, and if there is an ability you've seen someone do, you can do it as well. You can copy even a special or rare weapon and make it your own. You're a visual kind of person... So... be careful whenever you daydream, because they're real."_ ** **She finished in deadpan, pointing to the camera.**

 

**_"That place you woke up on is yours to do anything with. In my stories, I have you on a world called Shinra, it has a large complex whose original design was based off of_ ** **Shinra Electric Power Company** **_. It's from the_ ** **Final Fantasy** **_...uh... Dimension! Yeah... Let's call it that. Uh... Once you gather around a dozen or so people the complex will form on its own with a seriously powerful shield. In the memory card on the camera I will put the basic outline for how things are supposed to go an explained in better detail. Just because that building is what you start with, doesn't mean it and the rest of the planet can't be changed or whatever. That world is yours to do anything in! So keep that camera close by!!! I mean it! Anyway, the pictures and songs are blank now, but give it a few worlds and it'll fill on its own or something.  As for the other worlds bit, you can do more than that. You can cross other dimensions, travel through time and even alternate realities. You are also immune to just about anything: being shot, drowning, arson, shot out an airlock.... Oh! You can even breath in space! You can't die! You're immune to ALL diseases, and you can't age unless you want to."_ **

 

**_"The only things that CAN harm you are things from our home world in... lets just call it,_ "** **Ground Zero"** **_. Not an Alternate Reality, or possible future whatever version. Our_ ** **LEGIT** **_home world. I need you girls to have at least one weakness or power would go to your head."_ She scratched her head in thought. **

 

**_"And one last thing: Don't ever forget, you may be based off of us... likes, dislikes, music, and other stuff. But! From the moment you first woke up, you are now your own people. You can even decide whether or not to remain sisters or claim to be unrelated. It's your choice. You may be fictional characters, but now you are real people! I just... I just hope that I can meet you some day. I'm stuck here, in what I labeled on the camera as "Ground Zero" where your life technically began. As soon as your done watching this video, time will go backwards for us here. To before I found a way to make you real. I won't remember making you real, only that you all are the OC's I put in my stories. Which will put itself in a self updating manner on whatever computer you claim in Shinra._ **

 

**_Also, because you two can't age or die, I really want to meet our Parallels at least once before I age again and die. I wish I could be in your place, but I can't. I'm human and you're not. So, in the end... no matter what, just... as you learn more about the universe, live! Travel! Meet new people! Fly like an angel across the sunset! Soar the galaxy and see the stars! Because, I'm on a world where, technology-wise, us civilians can't go into space yet for another several decades or until my grandkids are gown-ups. So please, see the universe for us._ ** **Live** **_for me! Please..."_ ** **She was close to crying at this point as she looked away for a moment to reveal a bedroom of sorts. They didn't know how to pause it yet so the view only lasted a moment or so until the camera focused on her again.**

 

**_"Sorry, I just... you know?"_ She wiped her eyes and sniffed. _"Any way... just- just live for me ok? And savor the little things."_ A voice called out in the distance saying diner was ready. _"Coming, mom! And one last thing."_ She stood up, leaned over a little so she was still in view, and gave a two-fingered salute, leaning over with a grin. _"And remember! Gamergirl-sayz-hi!!"_ She reached towards the camera and-**

 

The video stopped.

 

~/~

 

Everyone stared at the two girls as the new information sunk in.

 

"Star?" Said girl jumped.

 

Star looked at them, then back to Sky. Eventually holding out her hand, she smiled.

 

"Hello, my name is Jacquina Noelson. But my friends call me Star." Her first unbroken, complete sentence!

 

Sky smiled and shyly held out her hand. "My name is Sora Skyburn. But my friends call me 'Boss Lady'." Confused at the nickname, but shrugged as the two shook hands.

 

~/~

 

Eventually, with the owner making sure they all understood how her camera works, and giving them the art supplies the two were looking at free of charge; The group soon made their way back home. Star was understandably lost in thought about what her counterpart said, but also sad.

 

"Star?" Kairi asked gently. "Are you ok?" Star stopped walking.

 

"I'm sad."

 

"Why?" Kairi prodded, knowing they need to let it out instead of holding them in.

 

"My other. She said to live for her. That we can do things and experience things she cannot. But also... She won't remember making us real. Just that we're characters in her stories. She won't know or remember. She'll age while we wont. I'm scared that we wont meet her in time."

 

Sky... no, Sora Skyburn. She walked over and hugged Star.

 

"We will. We just have to learn what we can when it comes to traveling. Right?" Looking over to Riku. "Like with you and Sora?"

 

Riku groaned. "Actually, not the way Sora explained earlier. We need Gummi ships for that... or not in your case." Remembering that they can teleport away, similar to the Organization or Maleficent.

 

"Before we plan anything, let's wait for Sora to come home." Kairi spoke up. "We should tell him what happened, show him the video and then we can plan on what to do next."

 

"You're right, Kairi." Riku smiled.

 

"Is there anything you want me to do?" Selfie asked. Riku crossed his arms in thought.

 

"How about this:" Kairi started. "Me and Selfie will reteach them basic things like cooking, chores, how to read, social skills and the like. While you and Sora can figure out their abilities and show them your moves and such. Experiment to see what you can come up with. But also explain common sense and self defense just in case." Riku blinked.

 

"That's brilliant. Good thinking Kairi." She smiled at the compliment.

 

Plan formed, they all parted ways until Sora came home a few hours later.

 

~/~

 

Sora came home to see Kairi, Star and Sky sitting in the living room surrounded by books and papers as the two girls were writing something.

 

"Hey ladies. What's going on?" He grinned while she rolled her eyes a little with a smile.

 

"Re-teaching them how to read and wright. We've been at this for about two hours. The first hour was how to write the alphabet and the last hour was how to read and write simple sentences." She explained as she corrected Star on something. "Like the other things, they picked up on it fast." Sora eventually wandered over after getting settled and putting his gear away. Walking behind Kairi, whom was kneeling on the floor.

 

"That's good, saves a lot of time. Did you learn anything new about them today?" Sitting behind her, he playfully pulled her in his lap as she giggled. The two girls paused at hearing his question. "Hm?"

 

Getting cozy in her embrace, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug and put is chin on her shoulder cuddling her. She blushed.

 

"It was quite... enlightening. We learned what the device was and what was on it."

 

"Oh?"

 

Star looked away, thinking of her counterpart.

 

"Star?" He asked curious about her expression.

 

Kairi sighed and reluctantly got out of his arms. "Why don't I show you. Girls? Do you want to watch the video again or no?"

 

Sky nodded, but Star shook her head and walked outside again and sat in the same spot as last night.

 

"Kairi? What's going on?" She gestured for him to wait here while she went upstairs to grab her laptop where she put copies of all the files from the camera on it. Riku and Selfie agreed to get copies later.

 

Coming back, they all sat on the couch and put the laptop on Sora's lap.

 

~/~

 

**_"We also have a nickname, 'Star'. We have that nickname because of our love of Astronomy, other worlds and so on."_ **

 

Star sat hugging her knees as she watched the clouds move across the sky.

 

"Star..."

 

" ** _And one last thing: Don't ever forget, you may be based off of us... likes, dislikes, music, and other stuff. But! From the moment you first woke up, you are now your own people."_**

 

**_"As soon as your done watching this video, time will go backwards for us here. To before I found a way to make you real. I won't remember making you real..."_ **

 

' " _I won't remember._ " ' Gripping her knees tighter. Why did that, her not remembering, ring a bell? But for something else entirely?

 

**_"I'm human and you're not."_ **

 

"Human?"

 

**_"So, in the end... no matter what, just... as you learn more about the universe, live! Travel! Meet new people! Fly like an angel across the sunset! Soar the galaxy and see the stars!"_ **

 

~/~

 

Sora eventually joined Star on the porch, she's still sitting hugging her knees as she looked to the fading afternoon. A second girl sitting across from her, mirroring her. The other is easily recognized as the video version of Jacquina.

 

Neither looked up or acknowledged him.

 

 ** _"I won't remember making you real. Time will go backwards for us here."_** Jacquina spoke bits of the message at random points of the video. Her voice soon fading and she eventually just mouthed what she was saying in silence.

 

Sora quietly sat beside Star. Gently, he reached over and pulled her to his side in a hug.

 

"Don't worry. You'll see her. And don't worry about losing track of time. Me, Riku and Kairi age normally like she does. All you have to do is look at us to see how much time has passed." He tried to reassure her.

 

She hesitantly looked up through her fallen bangs. "Look at you..?"

 

"Yeah. No matter what happens, look for us. If we're still here, she-" pointing to the -now just sitting there, looking at them- Jacquina. "she will definitely still be here because she's younger by maybe a decade." He scrunched up his face in a silly way trying to guess the difference. "She is what, 16? Just like you right?" A nod. "Right. I'm almost 26 in about a month." She blinked in surprise. He merely put his hand on her head and messed up her hair. He grinned at her playful whining, showing that she's cheering up.

 

**_"And remember: Gamergirl-sayz-hi"_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts:
> 
> The bit with Star and the eggs is typically how my eggs come out when I make them. Its always the first batch that come out weird while the second onwards come out better. Why is that...?
> 
> The trio's job. I have no idea about the Islands geography so I had fun with it. I don't think they're gonna tag along with them, but instead have them go back to the barren world. I'm debating if that should be next chapter or the one after. 
> 
> What took this chapter forever is because I was debating whether or not to add the video or make it a corrupted file and leave them to figure it out. I flipped a coin and it decided for me. 
> 
> What Sora says at the end is -unfortunately- going to be in vain. Once Shinra builds that will be explained.
> 
> Speaking of Shinra corp, that came about when I actually had the game, FF7 but it skipped at a certain point so I never beat it. I liked how the complex and the surrounding Midgar and its districts looked in Crisis Core so used i as inspiration for the main set up. Now, all theses years later, I find it very hard to picture this taking place somewhere else. BUT!!! I do intend to have the place change just like Jacquina in the video said, so it will be eventually unrecognizable and eventually an original, personalized area.
> 
> Keep in mind, I first wrote the original plot, etc to Gamergirl YEARS ago and am trying to get my OC back into the mentality of a teenager when I'm now in my 20's... I will probably fail, but at least Stars' new experiences will make up for it.
> 
> Next worlds are shows it's been a while since I last seen them. Since I don't have time to re see every episode, some characters may seem OOC. You have been warned...

**Author's Note:**

> The drawing: (In colored pencil)
> 
> It was her standing on the water facing the sunset with the 'giant fluffy clouds'. She had her hand out towards a regular butterfly (couldn't resist changing it) with ripples from where she was walking.
> 
> I was quite proud of that picture :)
> 
> Referring to the clouds: I seriously could never remember their scientific names. They taught us once in class, how do they expect us to remember them?
> 
> Referring to the Butterfly at the end: It was a nod to Mobian Angel on how each Crystal Flame held the soul of someone connected to Chris in all their past lives. 
> 
> As or the name, I will be doing a poll on who you want the name to be. I don't know how to do polls here, so to make up for it, if you comment on this specific chapter, you HAVE to include the "Who" and "Why". So I recommend not commenting on this chapter unless you read more of this series first.
> 
> I myself, don't know who she meets in the Butterfly, (It's not Star) so I'm leaving this to you guys.


End file.
